Nuevo Equipo Natsu
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: El equipo de Natsu actualmente vuelve a ser reconocido con mas fama que nunca, pero esta ves le toca contar sus historias a nuestras nuevas hadas, Fairy Tail se esta preparando para recibir a los nuevos prodigios del mañana, hoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Hola lectores, cuando lean mi fic de Fairy Tail, haganlo en el espacio mas comodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Flamme: Y por favor no olviden que los personajes de Fairy Tail no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)**

**En el Reino de Fiore, ha pasado unos cuantos años desde la ultima vez que narramos una historia de nuestros heroes, quienes han hecho de su vida lo que ellos creen que ha sido su camino.**

**Claro no fue como si cada quien haya tomado su propio lugar a donde irse si no que muchos han forjado caminos juntos. **

**Asi es como nuestros grandes magos del mañana hoy tienen que narrar sus pequeñas y/o grandes aventuras en:**

**Fairy Tail**

**Si tuviera que escojer un opening creo que usaria**

**Tsuki ni murakumo, Hana ni kaze - Yuuhei Satelite**

**01. Hadas del Mañana**

La Ciudad de Magnolia un lugar grande y vasto, centro y escenario de lugares explendorosos, dignos de crecimiento, y un lugar donde cada nuevo comienzo es muy grande, los magos abundan también por ser la ciudad cede de un Gremio muy conocido Fairy Tail.

Está gran ciudad es el destino a llegar de dos chicas que sin darse cuenta van a un mismo rumbo.

Ami Aisuru, de 15 años, de cabello largo, púrpura, amarrado en dos coletas, ojos verde oliva, de estatura promedio, y muy guapa. Vestía una musculosa semi escotada en v negra con detalles de rosas en blanco, minifalda blanca con volados rosa y un moño atrás, medias por los muslos blancas, un pequeño short negro bajo la minifalda y unas sandalias blancas con rosas con taco bajo. Acompañada de una lechuza blanca a la que ella llamaba Melody.

Veía los Souvenirs de un puesto andante, pues quería llevar algo para no olvidar y que en parte reconocerán su origen, nada le había gustado así que mejor se sentó en una banca cercana, pero en el momento en que su piel roso el metal el timbre del tren sonó anunciando la salida, eso asusto a la muchacha y su mascota.

-Rápido o nos quedamos sin asiento-dijo a la pequeña Lechuza que la acompañaba.

Corriendo ingreso al tren con su muy cautelosa pero feliz, ese tren las llevaría directo a Magnolia y a su sueño, antes de buscar un asiento se asomo por la ventana y sonrio, el pasado quedaba atrás.

Con pasó decidido busco un cubículo donde sentarse, pero a medida que pasaba por ellos los veía llenos o con gente que no quería compartir lugar.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que?, no me puedo ir parada todo el viaje-suspiro pesadamente, su lechuza afloja las alas cuando se poso en el hombro de la chica, ese tren no era tan rápido y su antiguo hogar estaba considerablemente lejos de Magnolia-vamos a buscar al encargado seguro nos dará una solución-y así fue, recorrió el pasillo hasta que encontró a un oficial.

-¿Algún problema Señorita?-le pregunto el uniformado a la chica.

-Sí, no encuentro un cubículo donde pasar el viaje-comentó tratando de sonar calmada y respetuosa.

-Bueno debió haber subido cuando el tren estaba esperando no justo antes de partir-el hombre se río y la chica se cruzó de brazos-Discúlpe, creo que en el último cubículo hay una chica sola pregunte sí se puede sentar con ella-la chica emprendió camino sin siquiera dar las gracias y busco el final del pasillo, por la ventana de la puerta al cubículo a una chica se le notaba corta edad de cabello corto, rosa, amarrado en una coletilla izquierda con un listón negro, Ojos cafés, piel blanca, complexion delgada y un poco plana, parecía una niña pequeña pues aunque estaba concentrada en su lectura de vez en cuando sonreia y gesticulaba muy exageradamente.

La chica traía una bufanda muy curiosa pues era blanca con detallado negro pero no parecía de tela, una capa cubría sus hombros, tenía también, un chaleco negro, cerrado, con bordes y cierres naranjas, debajo una camisa naranja sin mangas, cinturón café, falda de tablones, ni tan corta, ni tan larga, con mismos patrones de color que su chaleco, mallas blancas y zapatillas negras con un adorno en los tobillos con forma de alá

A su lado dormía tranquilamente una gatita blanca con manchas celestes, que traía una blusa rosa y un moño rosa casi al final de la cola.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, la chica volteó a verla, le sonrio ampliamente, Ami abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

-Disculpa, ¿nos podemos sentar aquí?, los cubículos están todos llenos-pregunto y la chica casi ni lo pensó.

-Claro, pasen, pasen-contesto la peli-rosa guardando su libro la peli-morada entro y se sentó frente a ella, mientras acomodaba en su lugar sus pertenencias-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto con mucha emoción la niña sorprendiendo a la oji-oliva.

-Ami Aisuru-contesto un poco sorprendida.

-que lindo nombre, ¿y tú lechuza?-la apuntó con el dedo y la plumi-blanca se ofendió por el señalamiento y la peli-rosa hizo un puchero. La joven se río por la actitud de su mascota.

-Ella es Melody-dijo sonriendo ya mas tranquila-¿y tu como te llamas?-pregunto la oji-oliva pues ella tambien tenia derecho a saber de su acompañante.

-yo soy Flamme y ella es Smile-respondio señalandose a ella y a su gatita respectivamente. La cual no estaba dormida, se levanto, sonrio, saludo con la mano y dijo.

-¡Aye!-a la chica no le sorprendio pues en Fiore habia muchas rarezas.

-¿Y a donde van?-pregunto con curiosidad la joven a la chica

-A Magnolia-dijo emocionada la oji-cafe sorprendiendo a la joven al parecer irian juntas todo el viaje, mientras su gatita la apoyaba con un Aye

-Yo tambien voy a Magnolia-la chica parecio emocionarse por la mencion.

-Genial compartimos destinos-dijo la oji-chocolate con una sonrrisa-¿A que vas a Magnolia?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras se sentaba al lado de la oji-oliva.

-Se que sonara de locos y tal ves imposible pero... quiero unirme a un Gremio, quiero ir a Fairy Tail y enlistarme, Soy maga de Enhansã Pontenciador-la peli-morada obserbo que la niña la miro un poco dudosa-Yo, yo, yo se te ha de sonar loco o imposible, pero creeme cuando Ami Aisuru se propone algo lo logra-dijo decidida y la chica sonrio-¿Y tu a que vas a Magnolia?-pregunto a Flamme mientras se calmaba un poco.

-Tan solo regreso a casa, papá y mamá nos esperan-esto desencajo a la muchacha esa niña no tenia por que viajar sola si tenia a sus padres.

-¿Por que viajas sola?-pregunto a la chica peli-rosa queria respuestas pues ella se veia muy inteligente para querer a sus padres aun que la descuidaran, pues la dejaban viajar sola.

-Bueno... -de pronto la interrumpio que unos hombres gritaron y se escuchaba como amenazaban a ciertos pasajeros, obviamente unos criminales se habian subido al tren. La mayor abrio un poco la ventana y vio la marca de un gremio conocido

-"Kurimizon Okami, no puede ser"-se volvio a meter y busco a la niña extrañamente esta no estaba asustada al contrario parecia aburrida-Flamme tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo la peli-morada y tomo su mochila.

-¿Por que?-pregunto la chica sin entender su agobio.

-Hay unos tipos muy peligrosos ahi fuera no debemos meternos con ellos-a Flamme no le preocupo nisiquiera la mencion.

Se asomo una vez mas por el vidrio y al ver que venian a inspeccionar el compartimiento de ellas la chica se escondio en un espacio entre la ventana y los asientos donde cabia perfectamente, le hizo señas a la niña para que fuese a esconderse con ella, mas la pelirosa nego con la cabeza y en ese instante entraron los tipos.

-Miren-dijo uno de ellos grande, musculoso y moreno tomando un brazo de la oji cafe y levantandola en alto-¿Es ella?-otro tipo vino y la miro detenidamente.

-No lo se-dijo pensandoselo aun mas.

-Me importa un jewel partido a la mitad a quien esten buscando, la gente inocente no debe es la cura a tu ceguera o falta de memoria-el tipo que estaba pensando se enfado ante la mencion de la joven.

-Caya enanita, que yo sepa tu eres la que tienes los problemas-dijo aplastando con su dedo indice la nariz de la chica.

-Bajame gorila odio que me carguen, y tu tendras suerte si no te arranco el dedo cuando el me baje-a los tipos les enfurecio mas los comentarios ironicos de la chica.

-Solo nesecitamos saber si conoces a Ami Aisuru, Magiro la esta buscando-ambas chicas se asustaron al escuchar los nombre-La conoces, bien entonces-La joven debia ayudarla pues al parecer Flamme no sabia con quie se estaba metiendo, se armo de valor para enfrentar a esos tipos.

-Dejenla, me buscan a mi no a ella-la peli rosa se asusto ante la tonteria de la chica, amarraron rapidamente a la niña y su gatita y persiguieron a la joven. La chica espero a que los tipos se fueran y se concentro y las cuerdas se empezaron a quemar al contacto con su piel.

-Flei-chan, rapido-apresuro la manchadita a la chica quien se concentro aun mas.

Mientras tanto la joven seguia corriendo, entre vagones buscando que no la atraparan en la finalizacion de un vagon estaba cerrada la puerta y antes de que usara su magia, un gas mareante se disperso en el aire. La chica se desmayo por el olor de este.

La chica desperto en el compartimento de el carbon donde los dos tipos que habian atrapado a su compañera se reian de ella.

-A Magiro le gustara verte-a la chica le asusto ese nombre e intento activar su magia pero no pudo-Ni lo pienses son cadenas que anulan magia, llegaremos pronto, asi que vete preparando para volverlo a ver-la dejaron sola y la encerraron. La oji-oliva comenzo a pensar una froma de salirse de esta pero no podia encontrar un derecho ni un reves pero tampoco podia permitir que la llevaran con Magiro, no, no podia ir con el.

Mientras tanto la peli-rosa se habia liberado de las ataduras, salio de el vagon, se trepo en el techo de este y espero a que su gatita se subiera, al esta subir saco dos alas de angel de su espalda

-Vamos Smile-dijo salto y antes de pisar el vagon se vio como si pudiera pisar el viento, comenzo a saltos largos tramos rapidamente y al pisar creaba circulos magicos de fuego en el viento que usaba en lugar de piso. Despues vio que el conductor estaba amarrado y los dos tipos que antes la habia jodido, estaban riendose, busco a su amiga sin exito, pero escucho golpes en el vagon de carbon, quiza la habian amarrado, vio al frente y estaban tambien por llegar a una estacion.

-Smile, busca a Ami por favor-ordeno y la Exceed se alejo un poco pero luego recordo que debia cuidar a la peli-rosa.

-Aye, ¿pero tu que piensas hacer?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Acabarlos-dijo con desicion y se acerco al vagon de comando y desendio sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Que? esa niña ¿Quien eres y que haces aqui?-la chica lo miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Ya deberian saberlo-dijo quitandose la capa que cubria sus hombros, dejando ver una silueta de un hada rosa sellada en su hombro derecho-Yo soy Flamme Dragneel, de Fairy Tail-presumio su nombre completo la chica

-No puede ser es la hija de Salamander-la chica sonrio con orgullo de saber que en mas lugares la llamaban asi. Mientras su amiga escuchaba todo pues estaba en el vagon contiguo.

-Asi es y dare honor al titulo, los rostizare mientras los mando a volar-uno de esos tipos le quizo atacar y la chica usando sus habilidades esquivo cada uno de los ataques dejando que se golpearan entre ellos. Hasta que el tren se detubo en su debida parada-Bien me canse de esto-junto las dos palmas de sus manos invoncando uno de sus hechizos.-¡Me ayudas Ami!-grito a la chica la cual estaba parada atras de ella con el Exceed de la chica flotando.

-Claro-dijo con efusividad invocando su magia en su puño izquierdo-Enhansã pontenciar, puño izquierdo-la amiga de ella sonrio.

-Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego-juntas mandaron de un golpe a los dos a volar. Contra la estacion claro creando destrozos dignos de miembros de Fairy Tail, Ami se asusto pues ella jamas habia causado tal destruccion en un lugar publico, en cambio Flamme se rio a carcajadas.

-Genial trabajo Ami-chan-dijo mientras reia aun mas por la expresion de la chica

-No te rias, esto es mucho, aparte tu tambien hiciste detrozo-ante el regaño la menor solo rio mas y mas.

-Tienes razon tienes razon-la cara quedo aun mas dudosa al ver que la Exceed de la chica se empezo a carcajear con ella. De pronto las magas y sus familiares escucharon un marchar conocido y se asustaron, de pronto le asusto a Ami que Flamme se la haya llevado corriendo de la mano-¡CORRE!-grito llevandose a la chica.

-¡¿Por que tengo que ir contigo?!-pregunto asustada de los motivos que tendria para llevarsela de esa forma.

-¡¿Acaso no quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?! te ayudare a entrar-a la joven le asusto un poco la mencion y la detuvo.

-¿¡Enserio!?-pregunto emocionada.

-¡Si pero por ahora corre!-grito a todo pulmon mientras su Exceed cargaba a la Oji-olivo

-¡Entonces corró!-grito mientras seguia a su nueva amiga quien ya se impulsaba con el hechizo creador de piso de antes.

**Y mientras esto pasa en la pantalla congelada ya aparece Smile con un cartel que tiene la inscripcion**

**Continuara**

**Y si tuviera que escojer un ending yo me quedo con **

**Style - Nishino Kana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Hola lectores, cuando lean mi fic de Fairy Tail, haganlo en el espacio mas comodo para ustedes y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Flamme: Y por favor no olviden que los personajes de Fairy Tail no nos pertenecen.**

**(OuO)(^u^)**

**En el Reino de Fiore, ha pasado unos cuantos años desde la ultima vez que narramos una historia de nuestros heroes, quienes han hecho de su vida lo que ellos creen que ha sido su camino.**

**Claro no fue como si cada quien haya tomado su propio lugar a donde irse si no que muchos han forjado caminos juntos. **

**Asi es como nuestros grandes magos del mañana hoy tienen que narrar sus pequeñas y/o grandes aventuras en:**

**Fairy Tail**

**Si tuviera que escojer un opening creo que usaria**

**Tsuki ni murakumo, Hana ni kaze - Yuuhei Satelite**

**02. Bienvenida Joven Hada**

La Ciudad de Magnolia un lugar grande y vasto, centro y escenario de lugares explendorosos, dignos de crecimiento, y un lugar donde cada nuevo comienzo es muy grande, los magos abundan también por ser la ciudad cede de un Gremio muy conocido Fairy Tail. Frente a la puerta de el blanco edificio del gremio estan paradas nuestras chicas Flamme Dragneel y Ami Aisuru, la segunda esta algo nerviosa.

-Ne, Flamme-la chica la volteo a ver con una sonrisa despreocupada-Me siento algo nerviosa, ¿estas segura que me aceptaran?-la peli-rosa se rasco la barbilla.

-Bueno el Maestro tiene buen ojo con los nuevos, si no te acepta ha de ser por algo, en Fairy Tail, no juzgamos pasados, ni nada de eso, juzgamos presentes, sueños y propositos, si lo que tu buscas aqui es para bien y lo piensas hacer con valores y respetando las leyes, date por segura que estas dentro-dijo apoyando su plama en la puerta pero su accion fue detenida por el brazo de la peli morada.

-¿Tu como diste tu primera impresion?-pidio a la peli rosa quien se puso a pensar un poco y despues de un rato sonrio despreocupada.

-No lo recuerdo-dijo muy sonriente sorprendiendo a la peli morada, quien en ese instante estallo.

-¡¿Como es que no lo recuerdas?!, ¡El ingresar a un gremio como Fairy Tail debe ser el momento mas increible de toda tu vida!, ¡¿Como puedes no recordarlo?!-a Flamme y Smile les asusto el grito de la chica.

-Bueno, si tu tienes recuerdos de tu nacimiento, a mi me parece genial, pero yo no los tengo-a la oji oliva le desencajo un poco lo que dijo, lo reflexiono un momento y despues se golpeo mentalmente.

-¡¿NACISTE EN FAIRY TAIL?!-pregunto algo asustada la joven, Flamme solo asintio feliz y fue rapidamenre apoyada por un ¡Aye!, de su Exceed-¡Nada de "Aye"! ¡¿Como fue?!-cuestiono curiosa.

-Segun se, fue un 16 de Octubre de X799 mi Mamá tenia 8 meses y dos semanas de embarazo, de pronto comenzo a gritar, ¡Se me rompio la fuente!, no pudieron ir al medico y las amigas de mi madre se encargaron de mi nacimiento sobre todo Erza-san-la historia la habia contado tan inocentemente que a Aisuru le preocupo un poco esa niña.

-Bien entiendo-comento la chica pensando las cosas-Pero bueno aun que sea ayudame con esto-la peli rosa se puso atenta ante las peticiones de su amiga-¿Tu como darias una gran impresion si fuera tu primer dia aqui?-la oji cafe puso su dedo indice en su labio inferior para pensarlo un poco al llegarle una idea chasqueo los dedos.

-Patea y derriba la puerta-comento la chica pero esta idea solo confundio mas a la mayor.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!-la peli rosa suspiro pesadamente, pues en su cabeza no cuadraba el que esa joven le pidiera un consejo y terminaria renegandole.

-Bien entonces estira tu pierna como si acabaras de dar una patada-la joven dudosa acato la orden-ahora apoya el pie en la puerta-igual la chica cumplio con lo requerrido.

-¿Flamme para que estamos haciendo esto?-pregunto la oji-oliva mientras véia que la menor hacia calculos mentales

-Confia en mi, daras una gran impresion-dijo la mas joven mientras se acercaba a la ujerta y con un patada la derribaba solo que por la posicion de la mayor parecia que ella lo hubiera hecho-¡REGRESAMOS Y TRAJIMOS NUEVAS!-grito la menor a todo pulmon super divertida. Todo el gremio de inmediato volvio a su asunto de estar bebiendo feliz y ahora daban la escusa que celebrarian que la peli rosa habia regresado, pero bien dicen "escusas quiere el borracho".

La Dragon Slayer entro con paso seguro igual que siempre, seguida de comentarios y preguntas sobre su trabajo recien cumplido, muchos se quedaron viendo a la persona que venia atras de ella. La peli morada se quedo dudosa al ver que una mujer de cuerpo envidiable y cabello blanco se acercaba a ellas con una sonrrisa.

Pero detuvo su andar al escuchar un grito.

-¡Flamme!-la chica rodo los ojos al ver a el chico-¡Acabemos lo que dejamos pendiente!-mas la peli morada se asusto al ver que solo traia boxers

-¡Cayate Fullbuster!, estoy guiando a la nueva, vamos Ami-dijo pero se interrumpio al ver que el chico se le lanza con una patada voladora, mas la peli rosa solo se agacho y el peli negro choco contra la pared.

-Flamme ¿Quien es?-pregunto un poco sorprendida de haber visto la poca atencion que la chica le presto a el joven.

-Blizard Fullbuster, cubo de hielo, nudista profesional, mi rival, Por cierto ponte ropa-de inmediato el chico se asusto.

-Oh miren, Flei-chan ya volvio-dijo acercandose y revolviendo el cabello de la chica.

-Hola Mira-san-saludo la chica sonriente

-¿Como estubo el trabajo?, supe que tuviste problemas en el trayecto de vuelta-dijo y la chica se sonrrojo, nerviosamente se rasco la nuca y su Exceed hizo su trabajo.

-Aye, asi es Mirajane, Flei-chan y su amiga de camino aca destruyeron una Estacion de trenes-comento super feliz y como si no tuviese importancia.

-¡Cayate!-grito y la Exceed solo voló hacia un lado con su tipico Aye, la mujer se rio del comportamiento de ambas- Por cierto Mira-san ¿El equipo de papá ya regreso de su ultimo trabajo?-la peli-blanca nego con la cabeza-¿Ni noticias han llegado?-

-Llego una carta, reportaron que regresan mañana-la peli-rosa suspiro tranquila-no deberias preocuparte tanto por ellos, despues de todo ellos son los mejores-la chica asintio y recordo algo importante.

-Mira-san tengo que presentarles a alguien-la menor le hizo a su amiga una indicacion con la mano y esta se acerco, mas la peli rosa la tomo de la mano y la jalo-Ella es Ami Aisuru y quiere unirse al gremio-

-Oh, vaya alguien nuevo-dijo acercandose a la joven-Bueno habra que presentarla con el maestro y luego...-

-ENTRADA DINAMICA-se escucho que de pronto gritaron y Flamme bajo la cabeza, lo malo fue que la nueva patada voladora de al que ella llamaba "Fullbuster" fue a dar contra un superior.

-O por La Maestra Mavis-maldijo de pronto Flamme al ver que habia dado contra Gajeel y que el mismo tomaba con una mano a su amigo, gracias a una banda en su cabeza azul, Ami aun aturdida sintio un jalon en la mano y no hizo mas que seguir a Flamme quien la jalaba, detras de la barra de orden donde termino sentada.

-Oye, ¿Que pas...? ¡Ahh!-grito y volvio a bajarse despues de ver que lanzaban al pelinegro hacia ella, y como siempre comenzo un estruendo escandaloso fue contra la pared, seguido de discusiones, gritos, escandalo y golpes. Ambas asomaron un poco la cabeza y vieron una impresionantemente exagerada pelea entre los miembros del gremio, con expresiones de descolocacion por parte de Ami y emocion por parte de Flamme.

-Flamme, ¡¿Por que rayos todo el mundo pelea en este gremio?!-pregunto con desesperacion, pues ella creía que toda la pelea iba en serio.

-¡Se Bienvenida a Fairy Tail Joven Hada!-le grito con todas las energias del mundo para despues pasar a una lanzar carcajeadas muy axficciantes para la misma joven.

-¡Onee sama!, ¡Onee-sama!, ¡Onee-sama!, ¡Onee-sama!-se escucho los gritos de un niño entre la multitud y entre el tumulto de gente se veía como literal y comicamente un niño era botado en contra de su voluntad por los mismos partícipes de la pelea.-¡Ayuda Onee-sama!-y fue ahí cuando ambas pudieron ver mejor al niño quién era un pequeño de 3 años de rizado e inocente cabello rubio, ojos negros, y piel blanca.

-¡Ryu!-grito asustada la pelirrosa al verlo.

-Flamme ¿Quién es?-pregunto dudosa al ver la cara muy comicamente preocupada de su compañera

-Mi hermanito-le contesto sin apartar la vista de el activo su magia de piso y se elevó un poco-No te angusties voy a por ti-grito acercándose con grandes zancadas a la pelea y al estarle al centro de ella atrapo al menor-¡Nadie mete a mi hermanito a una pelea!-grito enfurecida y volvió a activar su magia para-¡Puño de Hierro del dragon de Fuego!-grito lanzando un puñetazo directo hacia el piso en medio de todos los del gremio

-Ne, Flamme, Alguien-dijo tratando de detenerlos pero un puño gigante golpeó el piso creando un estruendo, que aturdio a todos los del gremio, evitando que la pelea siguiese-Joder... -dijo volviendose a ocultar junto con el pequeño hermano de su amiga, atras de Mirajane.

-Oh... Maestro, que bien que los detiene hay que presentar a un miembro nuevo-La chica se asusto al pensar que ese era el Maestro, pero le dio mas miedo cuando comenzo a emanar humo, despues le desencajo que era muy pequeño.

-Primero debo dar un anuncio-dijo posicionandose en uno de los pisos altos-Hace pocas horas recibi esto...-dijo mostrando una columna de papeles-Flamme, todas son quejas sobre ti-todos se quedaron viendo a la menor-Daños a infraestructura, lesiones menores, daños a maquinarias, pasajeros atemorizados, conductores secuestrados, ¿Sabes que tengo que decirte respecto a esto?-la chica bajo la cabeza, avergonzada-Eres una de las mejores magas que Fairy Tail ha tenido-la chica se sorprendio ante lo dicho-nosotros somos conocidos por ser el gremio mas desastrozo, con este desastre a tu edad, estamos alzando el nombre, todos estamos orgullosos, ¿Cierto?-todos al unisono dijeron respuestas afirmativas-Tus padres estara muy feliz al ver esto-la chica asintio feliz-¿Tienes algo que comentar?-todos se cayaron ante la pregunta y ella lo penso un poco.

-¡AMO FAIRY TAIL!-grito a todo pulmon super feliz y todos de inmediato volvieron a festejar, extrañamente Ami sonrio sinceramente ante la escena, pero despues vio como su amiga se acercaba a ella muy feliz-Maestro mire es ella-dijo señalandola.

-Ami Aisuru ¿Verdad?-pregunto observandola detenidamente.

-Esto, bueno, yo-comenzo a balbucear pues se sentia nerviosa. Despues de relatar la historia del tren y como las chicas se habian conocido, el Maestro habia accedido a que Ami entrara y la chica pensaba en que lugar se pondria la marca.

-Que tal, en mi muslo derecho Mira-sempai-la mujer peli blanca acepto y prepari el sello-Y que sea morada ¿Ok?-pregunto con mucha emocion.

-Claro-dijo sellando la silueta del hada del color y en el lugar indicado.-Ahora eres un hada-dijo con cierto tono de gracia pues todos los que pertenecian a Fairy Tail desde que Flamme se habia unido se habia infundado mas la frase de que todos son hadas.

-Por cierto Ami-chan, ¿Donde planeas pasar la noche?-pregunto Flamme al ver que ahora ya estaba integrada, la joven se quedo un poco dudosa .

-La verdad es que no lo se-contesto sin saber que hacer, no habia pensado mucho las cosas, su dinero se habia perdido al perder su equipaje en el tren.

-Ne y si te quedas en mi casa-a la chica le extraño un poco la propuesta, esa chica habia sidp demasiado amable para ser verdad, y ella no queria volver a creer que tenia "amigos", cuando en realidad solo buscaban su beneficio.-Ami-la pelipurpura regreso de sus pensamientos-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto la chica al ver que la joven nomle respondia

-No, nada-dijo nerviosamente tratando de sonar segura-Y no gracias, buscare un trabajo facil para ganar Jewels pronto-

-Bueno, pero si sale mal algo no dudes en acudir a mi-dijo feliz y se acerco a la barra-¿Mira-san puedo ayudar un poco e la cafeteria?, me distraera un poco-pidio feliz y la mujer asintio, la menor recojio una bandeja y fue hacia las mesas, para entregar todo.

-¿Por que se portara así conmigo?-pregunto la oji olivo hacia la nada buscando darse una respuesta.

-¿De que hablas Ami-chan?-pregunto la superior peli blanca a la joven.

-Me trata como si fueramos amigas, cuando a penas la conosco-comento con confianza la ojiolivo, mientras veia a la chica ir de aqui para aya, atendiendo a todos los del gremio con una sonrisa

-Flei-chan es asi con todo el mundo, sonrie y trata con amabilidad a todos, a veces tiene una confianza muy ciega, ella crecio con bien escepto por lo de su hermano-Ami miro dudosa a Mira, quien tenia un rostro algo triste.

-¿Su hermano?-cuestiono a la peliblanca rapidamente-Pero yo veo bien al pequeñin-comento un poco preocupada.

-El menor no, es sobre su hermano mayor, desaparecio hace ya 6 años durante una mision-la chica se sorprendio ante tal revelacion-El era el ejemplo mas grande para Flamme, lo extraña bastante-continuo y la chica entristecio al oir eso-muchos lo han dado por muerto, Flamme no lo cree-

-Ya veo-fue lo unico que comento, era increible creer que una chica tan sonriente y amable cargaba con el peso de la desaparicion de su hermano mayor.

-Ese es su gran sueño, volver a ver a su hermano-comento con felicidad-Yo puedo decir con toda la confianza del mundo, que si tu alguna vez necesitas a alguien, no dudes en que Flamme estara ahí-dijo terminando otra bandeja de pedidos, y Flamme ya venia por ellos

-Mira-san tome las ordenes-dijo la pequeña sonriente entregandole un papel.

-Ok, las traigo en unos minutos reparte mientras esas-la chica asintio y tomo la bandeja pero se detuvo al oir a su amiga llamarla.

-Flamme, creo que no podre conseguir un trabajo rapido, ¿Todavia esta vigente el poder quedarme contigo?-la pelirosa asintio ante la pregunta.

-Claro, solo dejame terminar mi turno y nos vamos-la oji olivo asintio- y no dudes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo sonriente mientas se daba vuelta para ir a servir los pedidos. Mientras eso pasaba, Mirajane las vio a ambas con una sonrisa, esa chica parecia cargar con una gran desconfianza al mundo, pero, quozas la pequeña Flamme y El Gremio podian ir quitando de poquito en poquito ese trauma.

**Y mientras esto pasa en la pantalla congelada ya aparece Smile con un cartel que tiene la inscripcion**

**Continuara**

**Actualize, por Amor a Dios el mundo se va a acabar, ni yo me creo que este actualizando**

**Me tarde un poco lo se pero estoy en tiempo de examenes, lo malo ya paso, APROBE MATE TTnTT estoy super feliz y no por apenas saque un hermoso y bello 80.**

**Wueno este ojala no se acabe el mundo.**

**Mata ne Ami-chan**

**Y si tuviera que escojer un ending yo me quedo con **

**Style - Nishino Kana**


End file.
